El Beso Del Dementor
by Ivy Sleep
Summary: -Tu jamas lo entenderás Dragon... El héroe del mundo tiene que dar la cara y pagar por lo que hizo, así me lleve el alma en el intento - sonrió tristemente solo como ella solía hacerlo
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECEN, SENCILLAMENTE LOS TOMO PRESTADO DE JK ROWLING, SI FUERAN MIOS LAS COSAS SERIAN MUY DISTINTAS**

 _¡LARGA VIDA A DOBBY!_ **EN FIN… SIN MAS AQUÍ MI HUMILDE Y SENCILLA HISTORIA SE HACE PRESENTE.**

…..

…..

…..

…..

…

…..

….

….

…

…

….

…

…

Los nervios lo mantenían distraído, el terror se apoderaba de el y lo hacía actuar torpe y olvidadizo en cada uno de sus hechizos y entrenamientos de Quidditch, Potter había salido nuevamente victorioso por una de sus distracciones era algo que sencillamente no podía evitar.

-Cedric – la despreocupada voz de Pucey lo saco de sus cavilaciones, era la hora de la cena y todos los alumnos parecían posesos a la espera de el banquete –deberías asistir a la enfermería… si tus notas continúan bajando no creo que _ella_ luzca precisamente contenta por ello.

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna al ser consiente de esa posibilidad.

-Adrián Si no fueras algo cercano mío creería que la conoces

-Escucho el tono celoso cuando hablas de ella compañero, un Sly sabe dónde meter su viperina lengua y donde no –Esbozo una media sonrisa antes de regalarle un guiño –Además es cuestión de minutos ¿No lo crees?

-¿La estas incluyendo en uno de tus comentarios sucios Pucey?

-Tranquilo Diggory ¿No queremos que el fantástico y masculino Buscador de Slytherin sufra un accidente cierto?

Se dedicó a ignorarlo tal y como lo había hecho en los últimos meses, no podía perder los nervios tan pronto, no ahora…

La observo en la pequeña multitud que rodeaba a la profesora MacGonagall, una sonrisa resplandeciente surgió en sus labios que hizo que las chicas de su casa suspiraran tontamente.

-Así que… ¿está aquí ahora no?

Su mirada se posó en su acompañante antes de plantar su vista nuevamente en ella, porque… resplandecía… cuando entraba en alguna habitación irradiaba cierta luz que la hacía brillar y desear mantenerla en una caja de cristal apartada del peligro. Observo con cierta irritación las miradas que le regalaban y podía entenderlo era algo que ni el mismo podría evitar.

No podía ocultar lo aterrado que se sentía en ese momento, ella era su pequeña, su más grande tesoro, después de la muerte de su adorada madre 11 años atrás, había logrado distraer a su padre y cuidar de su pequeña hermana, sabía que su padre le tenía cierto rencor culpándola de la muerte de su amada esposa.

Cedric entendía hasta cierto punto la pena que cargaba su progenitor, pero tampoco era un cretino, por mucho que adorara a su difunta madre el amor que sentía por su pequeña superaba esa falta. A muy corta edad tuvo que ser la fuente de amor y consuelo una figura paterna para ella, si algún día le reprochó a su padre eso, ahora le agradecía con creces ese hecho.

No podía dejar de sonreír, ahí estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella, quería correr a su encuentro y acunar su pequeña figura en brazos, deseaba apartarla de todas esas miradas, pero el desear y hacer es algo completamente distinto, y el debía mantener una compostura.

 _Sé paciente_ –se dijo a sí mismo, pronto muy pronto…

…

…..

…..

…

….

…..

…

….

….

…

.

El salón era… exactamente como su hermano mayor había descrito, no había excluido nada y ella no perdió detalle de ese hecho, para su sorpresa no pudo localizarlo, eran demasiados alumnos los que se encontraban en esa sala y ella con su diminuta estatura le era muy difícil ver entre sus nuevos compañeros.

Observo como la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a ellos. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. Estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Y con deleite parándose de puntitas pudo ver bien lo que mantenía a todos absortos, el viejo sombrero tembló y una ranura similar a una boca se abrió y comenzó a cantar.

Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,

Pero no juzgues por lo que ves.

Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar un sombrero más inteligente que yo.

Puedes tener bombines negros, sombreros altos y elegantes.

Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts y puedo superar a todos.

No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.

Así que pruébame y te diré

Dónde debes estar.

Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,

Donde habitan los valientes.

Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad

Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.

Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff

Donde son justos y leales.

Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff

De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.

O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,

Si tienes una mente dispuesta,

Porque los de inteligencia y erudición

Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.

O tal vez en Slytherin

Harás tus verdaderos amigos.

Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio

Para lograr sus fines.

¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!

¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!

Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).

Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.

La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino en cuanto termino la canción.

-Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen —dijo— Dante Coley

Un niño pecoso de cabello negro salio temeroso y se puso el sombrero, hubo un momento de pausa hasta que el sombro grito.

\- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Con paso temeroso el asustadizo niño se dirigio con los leones quienes lo recibieron con aplausos y calurosos abrazos.

-Charlotte Kenyon

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!-gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió y mientras todos felicitaban a la pobre niña avergonzada, pudo verlo de entre todos, su emoción se hizo visible, ahí estaba el… a tan poco de ella, quería gritar y arrojarse en el calor que solo el le ofrecía.

-James Katzenbach

-¡RAVENCLAW!

La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez, pero ella no podía ver al robusto james quien dejaba caramelos regados al dirigirse a su mesa, no, ella solo tenia ojos para el…

-¡Jean Diggory!

La sala quedo en completo silencio, pudo sentir la mirada de todos sobre ella, camino con todo el orgullo que la caracterizaba hacia el sombrero mientras los murmullos se iban extendiendo hasta llegar a ella.

-¿Diggory?

-Pero ¿cómo puede ser posible?

Lo último que Jean vio antes de que el sombrero cubriera sus ojos fue el rostro preocupado de su hermano.

-Vaya que encantadora visita señorita Diggory… mmmmm una mente brillante, oh vaya que sí- susurro una vocecita en su oído-tienes todo lo que necesitas, y serás grande oh vaya que si…

 _Solo deseo cuidar de mi hermano_ – pensó cerrando sus ojos fuertemente

-¿Es lo que deseas? ¿Sin importar donde se encuentre?

Si-fue su último pensamiento antes de que el sombrero tomara su veredicto.

-¡Slytherin!


	2. Capitulo 2

**San potter no me pertenece** **espero que Ron muera prono en el siguiente capítulo o sufra de algún atentado sin mas después de mucho aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo e esta mi humilde historia.**

… **..**

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

… **..**

…

… **.**

… **..**

Cuando el sombrero dejo de tocar su cabeza, todo el caos que había alrededor se hizo presente, ojos curiosos la taladraban. Bajo su pequeño cuerpo del banco y corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitían al único sitio que podía ofrecerle lo que tanto anhelaba.

Un abrazo cálido obtuvo todas sus respuestas, estaba en casa nuevamente, y se sentía correcto, lágrimas de felicidad rodaron por sus mejillas al tiempo que besaba todo su rostro, no podía contener su llanto y la emoción que la embargaba.

-Mi pequeña… Mi hermosa Hermione…

-Hermano yo… deseaba tanto estar contigo… padre….

La rabia se hizo presente en su mirada, la sujeto fuertemente en su pecho temiendo que se la arrebataran.

-Lo siento tanto –hablo lo suficientemente bajo solo para que ella pudiera escuchar –padre ya no será ningún problema ahora estas bajo mi tutela…

-hermano…

Sus miradas hicieron contacto verde vs Gris, Su Hermione era una preciosidad, desde sus largas pestañas y labios cerezas hasta su mata risada de color ámbar, ella era hermosa y pequeña, podía sentir las miles de miradas de envidia y curiosidad que levantaba a su paso.

-Diggory será mejor que vayas a tu mesa

La insoportable voz de Astoria Greggars resonó por todo el lugar, haciendo que todos los alumnos que no seguían emocionados con la selección vieran en su dirección.

-No te tomes tantas libertades por ser prefecto Diggory

 _Estúpida, como si fueras a hacer algo_

-Señorita, aún no he tenido el gusto de presentarme – la voz dulce de Hermione lo saco de sus siniestros pensamientos –MI nombre es Hermione Jaen Diggory y si algo me molesta es precisamente que me interrumpan cuando estoy con mi hermano

La cara antes angelical de su preciosa hermana se desfiguro en un par de mejillas infladas y labios de pato que la hacían lucir tremendamente adorable, quiso besarla y abrazarla pero debido a su imagen tranquila se contuvo.

-Mira niñita no me interesa si eres la princesa de el mundo mágico ni…

-Astoria _querida,_ ¿sucede algo?

La fría y autoritaria voz de Malfoy cambio por completo el rostro de superioridad de la muchacha. Todos volvieron a a sus asuntos en cuanto el rubio hizo acto de presencia.

-Yo…

-Tu solo pensabas en volver a nuestra mesa sin decir una palabra ¿cierto?

Los ojos verdes de Hermione se abrieron de par en par al observar al joven que acababa de librarla de una arpía, su pequeña boca formo una o al ver como la figura de la chica huía velozmente.

-Gracias…

Draco Malfoy no era un héroe salvador del mundo como San potter o la comadreja, El actuaba porque podía y quería, aunque jamás algo lo había impulsado a hacer algo tan tonto como lo que acababa de hacer.

-Sería un error mío no presentarme –Una sonrisa cálida se instaló en sus labios, la niña frente a el era realmente preciosa, desde que entro en el gran comedor algo en ella había tirado de el, no perdió ningún detalle de sus expresiones, y en cuanto el sombrero grito Slytherin sonrió como no hacía en algún tiempo –Mi nombre princesa, es Draco Malfoy…

-Draco… ¿Cómo el dragón?

La pequeña grito de emoción acercándose al joven, era increíblemente palido, su cabello era como hilos de plata a igual que sus ojos, era igual de alto que su hermano.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios del joven y ella sintió su rostro arder

-jaen …

-lo siento

Se disculpó al oír la advertencia de su adorado hermano a veces se olvidaba de lo que la rodeaba y por su semblante apostaría a que lo había estado ignorando.

-Malfoy

-Diggory

Adrián se divertía viendo a su amigo en modo hermano-posesivo-celoso, aun le parecía extraño la actitud de Malfoy si bien no eran enemigos habían creado un mutuo acuerdo de convivencia.

-Pucey te indicara como llegar e instalar su equipaje, la primera noche en las mazmorras es algo… extraño.

Cedric se contuvo, no le gustaba la manera en que Malfoy miraba a su pequeña hermana pero ella lo había aceptado y eso era más de lo que Cedric podría pedir

-No tienes que ser tan amable Malfoy

Malfoy ni le prestó atención en cuanto se fue, su mirada estaba en ella y sus sonrojadas mejillas que lo miraban como nadie más lo había hecho… ella lo aceptaba a el…

-Princesa no te metas en problemas-se marchó no sin antes dedicarle una mirada – y si lo haces será mejor que este ahí…

Se marchó con el corazón martillándole el pecho, algo en esa niña lo arrastraba a la superficie, si bien Draco Malfoy era un digno hijo de puta, la gente temía de el y lo que su linaje representaba, pero ahora… quizás después de tanto tiempo podría tener la paz que tanto anhelaba

 _Hermione…_ saboreo su nombre como el mayor de los manjares


End file.
